Shalaxi Hellbane
Shalaxi Hellbane confronts its favoured prey -- the Bloodthirsters of Khorne!]] Shalaxi Hellbane, also spelled Shalaxi Helbane, called the "Monarch of the Hunt," is a Keeper of Secrets, a Greater Daemon of Slaanesh. Hellbane is a peerless hunter whose favoured prey is nothing less than the greatest champions of the other Dark Gods. Shalaxi is the embodiment of Slaanesh's eternal, furious feud with the Blood God, Khorne, and was in many ways created by Slaanesh from its own essence to slay Bloodthirsters with contemptuous ease. To Slaanesh, defeating a rival deity in their own obsession is to secure an unforgettable victory. Shalaxi has slain countless Greater Daemons, as well as warrior kings, tyrants and any other Chaos warlords who have grown powerful enough to spark the irritation of the Dark Prince. If rumours are to be believed, Shalaxi has even defeated the dreaded Bloodthirster Skarbrand. History Shalaxi Hellbane.]] Some six hundred Terran years before the formation of the Great Rift, Shalaxi Hellbane was banished to the Warp by the Grey Knights. Angered at this defeat, Slaanesh imprisoned Hellbane in the Palace of Punishments in its own realm. However Slaanesh eventually judged that Hellbane had atoned for its failure, and dispatched the Greater Daemon to prevent the rise of Ynnead and foil the plans of the Ynnari. The daemon was able to travel to Belial IV before the Battle of Iyanden and steal the fifth Cronesword before the Ynnari could claim it, placing it far from the reach of the servants of Ynnead in the Palace of Slaanesh in the Realm of Chaos. With the Cronesword all but unreachable it seemed that the Ynnari's plan to resurrect the Aeldari god of the dead and put an end to Slaanesh had struck an inescapable roadblock. Hellbane later gathered many old allies to its cause of ending the Ynnari threat. Among these were Syll'Esske and a warband of Heralds of Slaanesh. Entering the Webway from the Realm of Chaos, Hellbane was able to use its synathestic ability to track Yvraine's soul-trail through the labyrinth dimension. Hellbane tracked the Ynnari high priestess to the world of Threccia. However Yvraine was able to escape as Hellbane raged. Hellbane cornered Yvraine once more on the world of Iathglas where the Aeldari of many different factions, including the Asuryani of the craftworlds, the Drukhari, the Aeldari Corsairs, the Harlequins and even the Exodites had gathered to hear the call of the Ynnari to unite against their common foe. During the subsequent Battle of Iathglas, the Greater Daemon managed to hold off the combined attack of some of the most powerful Aeldari combatants in the galaxy, including Yvraine, the Yncarne, the Visarch, Jain Zar, Lelith Hesperax, and a Solitaire. Hellbane was apparently defeated, but revealed that its presence on Iathglas was only a glamour or illusion solid enough to give good sport, test the Aeldari's combat abilities and little else. Just before its glamour vanished, Hellbane gloated before the assembled Aeldari that Slaanesh considered the Ynnari little more than playthings in its great game, and promised to one day slay Yvraine. Sources *Warhammer Community - Slaanesh: the Lore *''Psychic Awakening: Phoenix Rising'' (8th Edition), pp. 10-11, 80 *Warhammer Community - Grim Dark Corners: Greater Daemons of Chaos Category:S Category:H Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Characters Category:Characters Category:Daemons